Hayloft
by LdyDarkStr
Summary: Zachary's take on comforting Karigan that night in the Hayloft after she found out about Alton's 'death'. OneShot


Sometimes, I wish KB would have written part of that scene from Zachary's perspective... maybe the bit when he knows he has to leave, and covers her with his cloak. So...here it is.

This drabble, and it will remain a one shot drabble because I have enough on my plate people! The inspiration goes to Sirius7 and an awesome piece of fanart from deviantart! The artists name is Efeona and you can search by her name to see it, or got to my profile and I have a link there. Some people have put up some wonderful green rider illustrations, you should check them out!

And…I'm still looking for some art for my fics…**_whines_**

* * *

He almost didn't hear her sobs over the thudding of his heart. This wasn't the best situation for any courtier to witness. Thankfully, Fastion was in the shadows of the stables and would deter anyone seeking him. It was far too late in the night; if he was summoned it would have to be dire, especially if they were to take him away from her.

He held the lantern higher. "Karigan?"

He could hear her try to restrain her sobs, and could hear the furtive wiping of her face on her sleeve. He didn't know whether to step forward or leave her in peace. His heart clamored for him to hold her and soothe her. His mind demanded that he leave.

His eyes spied the ladder, and his head warned him away. _No good will come of going up that pathway. It will lead to heartbreak._

Zachary set the lantern down on the floor, pulling his coat off. He slung it over his shoulder and grasped the rungs. With each step that he pulled upwards he felt his heart surge into his throat.

Clearing the loft floor, he could see her huddled in the back where the hay was piled high. She had her head hidden behind her arms, her knees drawn up to her chest. The sudden image of Karigan as a child appeared into his mind. He crept closer, setting his coat down next to her.

"Karigan," he said, "I am terribly sorry. For everything, and more than I can ever express. I know you and Alton were close." For some reason those words were harder to say. He didn't want to think if his Green Rider and the Lord were close. He knew they were friends, but his mind shied away from any other possibilities.

She gave a tattered cry, and he could see how tense her body was; she was trying so hard to hold it together, to be strong. Sitting down next to her, his hands hovered. He didn't know what to do. Should he make the leap and touch her? Pull her into his arms?

She trembled before him, like a terrier he had once seen his brother get his hands on. Her tears were soaking her sleeve, and every couple of seconds she gasped for air, and gave a broken sob.

"I am sorry," he said again. He reached forward to touch her hair, the golden strands he had thought of running his fingers through so often, when her control snapped.

She unfolded her arms, her face blotchy with crying. She grasped the hay, as if she was going to bolt. She just cried the pain etched on her face, tearing her to pieces. She choked and stifled screams, and sobbed.

Zachary pulled her forward, leaning back against another pile of hay. She fit perfectly within the circle of his arms; her hips flush against his stomach. Unresisting his Green Rider settled into his shoulder, sobbing.

"Shh, shhh, Beloved, it will be okay," he murmured endearments, not caring what came past his lips. He stroked her hair, marveling at its softness and slight curl. Karigan convulsed in his arms, her tears softening, and finally dying out.

After a few quiet moments, the King realized that she was asleep. He continued to stroke her hair in the quiet, reveling in the feeling of her heart beating against his. This felt so right, felt that this moment should be somehow included in his life. His mind toyed with the images of holding her like this every night for the rest of his life. The thought made him smile.

"I think I'm in love with you," he whispered into her ear; kissing her temple. She did not stir; her grief had granted her the oblivion of sleep.

"I've been in love with you from the moment that I criticized your game of Intrigue. You stood before me, eyes flashing with indignation, and you had just met me. You told me exactly what I needed to hear, and I found myself falling into those eyes, into your refreshing honesty. You saw me, like no one else had. Each time I see you, it is something new, and I find myself longing to see you again. Your spirit, your determination, and even your stubbornness, I would not change."

He ran his hands over her features, down the contours of her brow, nose, cheeks, and finally her lips. He traced the soft cupid's bow parted in sleep and in a gentle motion, pressed his lips to hers.

"I love you," he whispered against her lips, and she sighed in her sleep.

Zachary smiled. His heart wished nothing more than to stay, to cast off the mantle of King, return to Hillander province and love this woman. He sobered. He could not do that, too many people had need of him, Sacoridia needed him.

Karigan murmured in her sleep, and he smiled. For now, in this place, he was hers and she his. He resumed stroking her hair, placing light kisses along her temples. Only his fear of what would happen if she woke, restrained him from waking her with a true kiss.

He leaned back into the hay, listening to the soft breathing sounds of the woman he loved. He pulled his coat from beside him, draping it over them, and pulled her tighter into his embrace. Before he knew it, his heartbeat joined hers in slumber.

"Majesty."

Zachary's eyes snapped open. He had fallen asleep. Glancing down, thankfully, Karigan still slumbered, unaware of their position.

Fastion stared at him, his all-knowing eyes sharp. A slight smile quirked at the corner of his mouth. "It is almost dawn," his tone implied so much.

Zachary sighed. The stable hands would be arriving soon, and even worse, Karigan would wake. He did not want to cause her any discomfort.

"I will be down in a moment, Fastion."

The Weapon nodded and slid down the ladder silently. He walked out of the stables; the night was already melting into twilight. Zachary glanced down; he had never been so reluctant to go back to his chambers as in this moment.

He wound his fingers through her hair one last time, tilting her face upwards. "You may not think I love you now, you may not know how often I wish for your smiling face, your laugh, or to even argue with you. You do not know how I pray to the Gods for your safety or how I will sacrifice to them for this night, but know this, Karigan G'ladheon in the depths of your being, I love you," he whispered, kissing her mouth.

Leaning forwards he turned slightly, placing her in the warm nest his body had created. She nuzzled into the warmth, a slight pout to her precious mouth. Zachary smiled as her fingers felt around for his form. She moved, and the King looked around. He did not want her to wake. He pulled his coat to him, settling it over her. Her fingers curled around the fur and she breathed deeply of his scent.

Zachary backed up quietly, his face never leaving that of the Green Rider he loved. He stood on the ladder for a moment, memorizing the picture before him. He would give a thousand lifetimes to leave her like that each morning, only to return to her each night.

Sighing, he forced himself down the ladder and out into the beginnings of the day.

"Good morning, Sire," Fastion fell into step behind him.

Zachary did not have to turn to know that his most faithful Weapon had a smile on his face. The King let his happy grin spread.

"Good morning, Fastion."

* * *

All right, this is a one shot. If you would like to see what happened if Karigan had woken when Zachary had kissed her...turn to page 3...just kidding. Of Blue and Green is the what if portion of this story. Go read it. Get your daily dose of Zacharigan!! 


End file.
